Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1610)
Gwen Stacy was a teenage girl at Peter's high school who was often loud and rebellious and often dressed in risque clothing. She gave a rousing speech on 'super powers' in today's societies; and later pulled a knife on Kong, a classmate who was bullying Peter. She was subsequently temporarily suspended from school . Gwen became friends with Peter after the incident, (at one point stopping by his house for help after a possible suicide attempt), which led Mary Jane to believe that Gwen was vying for his affections . After her father, police Captain George Stacy, was killed by a burglar wearing a Spider-Man costume, Gwen was taken in by Aunt May, when her estranged mother turned the opportunity down . She created more tension between Peter and MJ by living with him, and ultimately it led to their temporary break-up . Peter's relationship with Gwen was further complicated by her hatred of Spider-Man, whom she blamed for her father's death . She eventually learned that Peter was Spider-Man and pulled her father's gun on him. Fortunately, he managed to convince her that he was not to blame for her father's death, and she agreed to keep his secret. ]] Gwen had made peace with MJ and assured her that she never had romantic feelings for Peter, and that she considered him just as a friend (or, in her words, "her superhero little brother"). Later that very night, she was killed by Carnage a vampiric monster created by Dr. Curt Connors which was looking for Peter. Peter felt some responsibility for her death, since he had allowed Dr. Connors to use his genetic material for experimentation, which resulted in the creation of the beast which murdered Gwen, though he had no knowledge of these specific experiments . Flash Thompson made an off-color remark about Gwen's passing, which led to a fight that put him, Peter, MJ, Kong and Liz in detention. It there that it was revealed that Flash had maintained a crush on Gwen since she had arrived at school, and regretted never working up the nerve to ask her out. While cleaning out Gwen's locker, Peter and MJ discovered a photo of the three of them smiling together from the day they skipped school together. Gwen seemed to later return , only to be found to be an exact genetic duplicate. Of the duplicate, Tony Stark said, if she was biologically 100% Gwen Stacy, and had her mind, "who are we to say she's anything but Gwen Stacy?" | Powers = The original Gwen had no powers whatsoever. However the clone Gwen with the Carnage Symbiote, had many of the abilities that Spider-Man possessed, including superhuman strength and the ability to climb on walls. Carnage could also swing from web lines created from its own matter. | Abilities = Gwen Stacy was an intelligent if erratic student with a unique perspective on many topics; she calimed to possess a near-superhuman "sixth-sense" which enabled her to evaluate whether or not someone was a good person. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = She wielded a knife on occasion and possessed at least average self-defense skills. | Notes = * Although not directly related with Gwen Stacy, her death from the 616 universe was paid homage to early in the series. In , (possibly a tribute to Gwen, since her first appearance was in ), the Green Goblin tossed Mary Jane off of the Queensboro Bridge in a situation nearly identical to the death of Gwen Stacy in Earth-616. Including such details as Spider-Man catching her leg with his webbing. Issue #25 ended with a cliffhanger: when Spider-Man pulled Mary Jane up to the bridge she appeared to be either unconscious or dead. The cliffhanger was resolved in the next issue when Mary Jane awoke, uninjured. *Although Gwen had Hazel eyes, her Clone had Blue eyes. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = * Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610) * Carnage (Vampiric Life-Form) (Earth-1610) }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Carnage Category:Gruesome Deaths Category:Humans